Good Bye, Dear Mrs Hudson
by Aria E. Seymour
Summary: This is a story about Mary Watson/ Mary Morstan and John Watson's child together after the tragic loss.


When I was little I never understood why my mother shot a hole through my fathers heart, but now I do. Not only did she physically carve a hole in his heart, but metaphorically. It's incredible everything that my mom put my dad through and vise versa.

Now that I can finally write about my story without sobbing, I have decided too.

The night I was kidnapped, it was dark and around 0 degrees celsius. I had no coat. I can still remember because my kidnapper's hands were freezing on my neck. We were about to venture over to Sherlock's flat. Being the demon five year old I was, I would not put on my coat. My daddy would always say I 'was as spicy as my mother'. Anyway, I darted out of the house to head over to Sherlock's flat. I was so excited because I thought he was funny. Plus he had eyeballs in his freezer.

Waiting for me outside, the criminal snatched me. He covered my mouth and dragged me into a truck. It felt like forever until we arrived to this warehouse like place. He tied me to a chair and tapped my mouth shut.

I was for the rest of the night and the next day. During the day, I received fish and chips. The man that kidnapped me left to buy me another meal, so he said. When the stars started to show that new night, my daddy found me. I don't know how he ever figured out where I was.

"Sweetie, we are going to take you home now. I don't know where mummy is right now, so we might not see her for a while. She tried to find you alone," daddy whispered to me.

"Why are you wearing a lot of black?" I questioned. (as I did everything)

"Come on!" Dad yelled quitely.

He began to untie me, when my mother showed up. Unknowingly, my mother thought daddy was the man who captured me. To her dismay, he was not. Jumping to conclusions, my mother saw a man by me and shot him. Red splatted all over me. Mum came rushing toward me. She started to untie me when I spoke.

"Mummy?"

"Shhh, Melonie!"

"Why did you shoot daddy?"

My mum froze. Her eyes turned glassy and slowly turned over my dad's body. His eyes were closed. His breath was gone. His pulse stopped. Life as they knew it ended.

Pulling out her phone, my mother dialed 999 and Sherlock Holmes. We waited for the police and Sherlock to come. Ironically, Sherlock arrived first. The police took mummy to the station and talked to her for hours it felt. Molly Hooper came and entertained me in the waiting room. When they finally let my mum leave, she grabbed my hand and we scrammed home.

The first thing mummy did was open a wine bottle. She slugged the whole thing down. The only reason I remember this is because my mom was acting violent toward me and slapped me twice.

A few days later we got a call from Mrs. Hudson telling us Sherlock was murdered or took his life. To this day it was unsure. My mummy told me someone murdered him, but later when I talk to Mrs. Hudson she said Mycroft convinced him to commit suicide.

"Melonie, we need to have a chat," my mum called me into the living room.

"What mummy?"

"Darling, a lot has been going on lately and its been hard on me. I have to leave soon okay?"

"Why?"

"Like I said its been hard which is why I hit you last night."

That night, my mother tucked me into bed and kissed me. Little did I know what would happen that night.

"Melonie, I love you. Remember that. Also I want to give you this ring," my mother smiled.

"Mummy…? Isn't that your wedding ring?"

"Yes, dear. I want you to keep this and remember that your mummy and daddy died because they loved you to much," she pause and pulled another ring out of her pocket, "This one is you daddy's wedding ring. Just keep these safe while I'm gone."

Soon I fell asleep. In the room next to me, my mother swollowed some pills and she was gone. In the middle of the night, a man picked me up and dropped me off at Mrs. Hudson's home. She was kind and did everything she could to keep my mind off of my parents.

That next week I attended three funerals. Every single one I clung to Mrs. Hudson and Molly. Ten years later, I still cling to Mrs. Hudson. She's been raising me all these years. Molly is my best friend. She still hasn't married yet. I have a strong feeling she will die an old maid.

Now I know why my mother killed her self. I now understand why my mum left me that day. I now understand that my mummy gave me their rings to show they are always with me.

My mummy murdered herself because the police were coming that night to take me away from her. Apparently, they thought Sherlock and my mum killed my daddy. The police thought that they were beating up. None of this was true. My mummy loved me and my dad. I have the rings to prove it. They might just be silly little rings, but to me it proves my mum did what she had to, to save me from her guilt.

Since my mothers ring fit my finger, I've been wearing it. I wear my daddy's ring on a gold chain around my neck. I always have them with me.

My story needed to be shared. So I shared it with you. Now that my story is out, it's time I join my parents again. This is my suicide note.

I love you mummy. I love you daddy. I love you Molly. I'm sorry Mrs. Hudson. I love you and you have been amazing! Good bye, Mrs. Hudson. Good bye world. It's been a good run.

One thing I have learned in life, is us Watsons, can't function without all three of us there for support. We are three pieces of a broken heart. I think it's time to fix the heart.

Signing off now.

Melonie Sheryl Watson. 3


End file.
